Cuadros
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Jules tiene la increible suerte de poder montar una exposición en una de las salas más importantes de Nueva York, por lo que llama a Emma, una gran modelo, para que pose para él...


Las luces de la mañana neoyorquina incidían directamente sobre la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la estancia, una enorme habitación que funcionaba también como salón y como cocina. Jules Blackthorn se removió en sueño y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, pero ahora que se había despertado ya no iba a poder volver a dormir. El chico rodó sobre la cama y entonces se encontró con un obstáculo que no debería estar ahí. Una espesa mata de pelo negro surgió de entre las sábanas y miró con descaro aquel obstáculo, un cuerpo perfecto de mujer, con la piel blanca una boca del color de la sangre, unos pequeños dientes; oro líquido derramado sobre la almohada. Sobresaltado, Jules se sentó sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y frotándose los ojos, trató de reconocer a aquella mujer; cuando lo hizo, reprimió un grito y saltó de la cama, era Emma Carstairs, su última modelo. Y estaba desnuda. En su cama. Él nunca se acostaba con sus modelos. Aquello solo daba problemas.

Jules volvió a frotarse los ojos y se puso en pie mientras se envolvía la cintura con una sábana, después, confuso, miró a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa había un par de cajas de pizza con algunos restos ya fríos y varias latas de cerveza. El chico se dejó caer sobre el sofá y dejó escapar un gruñido mientras se reprendía a sí mismo por haber bebido demasiado la noche anterior, ahora trabajar con Emma seguro que sería incómodo. Jules decidió preparar un poco de café, lo iba a necesitar y mientras este se hacía cogió un trozo de pizza, necesitaba pensar qué hacer a continuación, cómo reaccionar y, sobre todo, cómo comportarse con ella.

Con la taza de café en las manos, el artista bajó a su estudio y comprobó que todo estuviese donde tenía que estar. Los cuadros estaban secándose en la pared, los pinceles, limpios, colocados ordenadamente sobre una mesita. Jules suspiró y fue a recoger el periódico, pero aquel día no había sucedido nada interesante, por lo que lo abandonó encima de una de las mesas del estudio y regresó a la parte de arriba, en donde Emma seguía durmiendo.

Pensando en qué hacer a continuación, Jules se sentó en el sofá, desde donde podía ver a la chica moverse en sueños, y entonces, como una revelación, se puso en pie y buscó con la mirada algún bloc de dibujo de los que había repartidos por todos lados. Bajo una de las cajas de pizza había uno que, por suerte, todavía tenía algunas hojas libres, por lo que lo cogió, sacó punta a un lápiz y arrastró una silla a un lado de la cama. Una vez se puso a dibujar se olvidó de todo lo demás.

Cuando Emma despertó, Jules estaba fregando los platos. Ella se desperezó y dejó escapar un bostezo que hizo que el chico se girase. Emma sonrió y Jules le devolvió el gesto.

-Buenos días -dijo él. Ella ronroneó y se puso en pie sobre la cama. El vaso que Jules tenía entre las manos se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Emma rompió a reír, y su risa resonó como el agua cristalina que corre por un hermoso valle.

-Buenos días, espero que no te importe que me duche aquí, se me ha hecho un poco tarde -Emma saltó de la cama y lo miró fijamente con sus enormes ojos marrones clavados en él, completamente desnuda.

-No, claro, espera, que te saco toallas limpias -respondió él evitando mirarla.

Jules guio a Emma al baño y en lo que ella recogía su ropa, él abrió el grifo de agua caliente y sacó unas toallas de un armario, cuando salió se encontró con Emma apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sus largos dedos enredados en su pelo con gesto coqueto y sin dejar de sonreír. Jules, al pasar por su lado, trató de no rozar su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible, porque ella se lanzó sobre su boca y ambos se fundieron en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Jules se sentía confuso.

Tres días después de que se acostara con Emma, recibió un mensaje suyo. En esos tres días apenas había hecho nada que no implicase dibujarla; Emma dormida, Emma mirándole como una gata desde el marco de la puerta, Emma saliendo de la ducha, Emma bebiendo café. Emma. Sólo Emma. Su mensaje le hizo darse cuenta de que había olvidado el mundo exterior. Cansado, con ojeras y angustiado, leyó aquellas palabras que sonaban enfadadas. Jules terminó el café de un trago y sin pensarlo demasiado, pulsó el botón de llamada.

-Vaya Jules, después de tres días no esperaba que respondieses tan rápido – respondió ella con tono jovial.

-Lo...lo siento, he estado muy ocupado -se excusó él mientras empezaba a notar un calor extraño subiendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Te apetece que nos veamos? Hoy tengo algo de tiempo y he pensado que a lo mejor...que a lo mejor te apetecía quedar – a Jules le pareció que la voz de Emma había temblado. De manera sorprendente, Jules se vio diciendo que sí y aceptando quedar con Emma en una cafetería muy cerca de su estudio.

Cuando llegó la hora de salir, Jules se puso lo primero que pilló en el armario, cogió el móvil, la cartera y las llaves y salió a la calle. Hacía frío y la niebla lo envolvía todo en un halo de misterio que a Jules no terminaba de gustarle.

La cafetería, situada a tres manzanas de su casa, era un lugar acogedor de aspecto antiguo, con sillones de cuero rojo y lámparas bajas que sumían el lugar en una penumbra acogedora. Encima de cada mesa ardía una pequeña vela junto a un ramillete de flores secas. Aquel era uno de los sitios favoritos de Jules.

Emma estaba sentada en la barra, vestía unos vaqueros ajustados de color gris claro, unas pesadas botas y un top negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, sus tatuajes estaban a la vista, lo que hacía que algunos clientes la mirasen descaradamente, una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Jules al darse cuenta de ese detalle, no quería que nadie le robase a su musa.

-Hola, siento haber llegado tarde -se excusó él sentándose a su lado, ella se giró y le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Como un idiota, Jules rozó con la yema de sus dedos manchados de pintura allí donde los labios de Emma se habían posado.

-No te preocupes, yo acabo de llegar -los ojos de la chica brillaban con la luz de las velas. -¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Una cerveza, por favor -respondió él quitándose la chaqueta y arrepintiéndose de su elección, recordando la última vez que había tomado cerveza con Emma. Cuando la camarera les dio las bebidas, ellos fueron a uno de los reservados, en donde se acomodaron.

-¿Cómo llevas la exposición? -Preguntó la chica mientras jugaba con su pelo. A Jules le costó procesar sus palabras, llevaba tres días sin pensar en nada que no fuera ella, por lo que la pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

-Eeh...esto...bien, bien. Tú eras la última modelo, por lo que sólo me queda rematar algunos detalles y ya está -Jules sonrió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. En verdad Jules había despedido a las otras tres modelos que tenían que haber ido a su estudio, después de Emma no le parecía que pudiese encontrar a otra mujer a la que poder dibujar.

-Tengo ganas de ver los cuadros, espero que me invites a la presentación -la chica sonreía con los ojos, haciendo que dentro de Jules se desatasen miles de emociones.

-Por supuesto, no tienes que pedirlo -le respondió él. Después ella comenzó a preguntar sobre el proyecto y sobre las otras modelos, pero a Jules cada vez le costaba más mentirle y decirle que solo había otra modelo, por lo que al final terminó contándole la verdad mientras se sonrojaba. Emma rompió a reír y todos en el bar miraron hacia donde ellos estaban, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase más aún.

-Así que al final no hay más modelos, solo tu hermana y yo -Emma se acercó más a Jules, colocando su mano sobre la del chico, que estaba áspera-, eso me gusta. ¿Puedes enseñarme los cuadros? -Aquella era la pregunta que Jules más temía.

-Pues...es que...verás, no me gusta que las modelos vean el cuadro hasta el final, y los tuyos todavía no están terminados -el chico estaba nervioso y le temblaba la voz. No quería negarle nada a Emma, pero aquello era un ritual que tenía desde que comenzó a pintar con tres años todo lo que veía ante sus ojos y no se lo mostraba a nadie hasta que no estaba terminado, y por mucho que aquella chica le gustase, sentía que no podía romper aquella tradición.

-Bueno, es comprensible —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—. No te preocupes, seguro que son preciosos. Ahora me tengo que ir, tengo entrenamiento, ¿prometes que me llamarás? -Preguntó mientras cogía la chaqueta .

-Sí, claro -dijo el sonriendo. Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejó algo de dinero sobre la mesa, después salió de la cafetería despidiéndose de la camarera. Jules pidió otra cerveza y se la tomó con calma mientras trataba de poner en orden sus sentimientos.

El día en el que comenzaba la exposición de Jules llegó, y él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Helen, que era quien había posado para los cuadros, ya estaba allí, vestida con un deslumbrante vestido negro como la noche que contrastaba con la palidez de su chica estaba radiante y sonreía mientras ayudaba a su hermano a domar su pelo.

-Jules, ponte bien la corbata -le decía ella.

-Pero Helen, ¿por qué tengo que llevar un traje? Quiero ir en vaqueros -protestaba él. Su hermana iba a responder algo, pero entonces alguien llamó al timbre y Jules dio un salto que hizo que Helen rompiese a reír. -No te rías, seguro que es Emma, y seguro que ella no lleva un vestido tan pomposo como el tuyo -gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero al abrir la puerta tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, ya que Emma llevaba un vestido de cuero que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

-¿Decías algo, hermanito? -Helen rio mientras bajaba las escaleras. -Encantada de conocerte, Emma, soy Helen, la hermana de Jules -Helen le tendió la mano a Emma, que se la apretó con fuerza. Después de las presentaciones, los tres bajaron al portal cuando les avisaron de que el taxi que habían llamado ya estaba.

La galería en la que se iban a exponer los cuadros de Jules pertenecía a la familia Fairchild, que siempre se había dedicado al arte y aquella noche estaría Clary, la actual gerente de la galería y artista de primera fila, lo que solo hacía que Jules se pusiese más nervioso. Cuando bajaron del taxi, ya había una pequeña multitud reunida frente a las puertas de la galería. Las piernas de Jules comenzaron a temblar, pero al final entre Helen y Emma lograron hacerle salir del coche y dirigirse, sonriendo, a sus fans.

La exposición, que el chico había titulado "Bien y Mal" en un alarde de imaginación, estaba formada por dieciocho cuadros, nueve de Helen y nueve de Emma. Su hermana aparecía en todos los cuadros entre sombras, en posiciones agresivas y con aspecto fiero, mientras que los de Emma estaban llenos de luz y de serenidad, con colores claros, y mostrando a la chica en actitudes relajadas. Todo el mundo alabó la técnica del chico y su originalidad, aunque el cuadro que más gustó a todos fue uno de Emma en la cama, dormida, acurrucada sobre las sábanas y con unas enormes alas blancas y doradas saliendo de su espalda. Aquel cuadro estaba inspirado en el boceto que había hecho el día que la chica durmió en su casa y al principio Jules no estaba seguro de incluirlo, pero al final, movido por un instinto, decidió enviarlo.

La exposición fue todo un éxito, ese primer día logró vender casi todos los cuadros, y aunque todo el mundo quería comprar el cuadro de Emma sobre la cama, él se negó a hacerlo, quería conservar ese cuadro con él. De regreso a casa, la chica le preguntó por qué había decidido conservarlo.

-Porque ese cuadro es muy especial para mí -respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-, lo pinté a partir de un boceto que hice el día aquel que te quedaste a dormir en mi estudio, es como...un recuerdo, y quiero que lo tengas tú —dijo sin apenas respirar

—¿Qué? —Emma no podía ocultar su asombro. —No, Jules, no puedo aceptarlo es…Es…no sé ni cómo calificarlo.

—Es tuyo, Emma. No posaste para ese cuadro, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer exponerlo. Tenía miedo de que te enfadaras conmigo, porque es un cuadro hecho a traición —Jules había agachado la cabeza y jugueteaba, nervioso, con su corbata. Emma rompió a reír y le abrazo suavemente. Nervioso, Jules le devolvió el abrazo, y al rodear la cintura de la chica sintió algo extraño en su interior. Rápidamente se apartó y giró la cara, pero Emma se percató de su turbación y lo miró con cariño, después le rozó la cara y, casi antes de que ninguno pudiese darse cuenta, ya se estaban besando.

—Espero poder posar para ti durante mucho tiempo —susurró Emma cuando se separaron. Jules sonrió pero no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado memorizando su sonrisa para tratar de plasmarla en su siguiente cuadro.


End file.
